Wireless devices rely heavily on the performance of the associated wireless receiver. Thus, testing the performance of a wireless receiver during manufacture and in the field is highly desirable. One way to evaluate the performance of the wireless receiver is by measuring the nonlinearities of the receiver, e.g., the second and third order nonlinearities, which are caused by parasitics and design errors. In fact, the second order intercept point (IP2) is one of the most important receiver test parameters. The IP2 represents the second order nonlinearity of the receiver chain, e.g., of the low-noise amplifier (LNA), the mixer, the low-pass filter (LPF), and the analog-to-digital converter (ADC). Because the IP2 is one of the most important receiver test parameters, measuring the IP2 provides a common way for operators to determine if the receiver is operating within specifications.
Measuring the IP2 requires the generation of a radio frequency (RF) test signal containing two tones at different frequencies, e.g., f1 and f2. Because of the receiver down-conversion and because of the second order nonlinearities, applying the test signal to the input of the receiver chain, e.g., the input of the LNA, results in a second order intermodulation tone (IM2) appearing at f1±f2 at the output of the receiver chain, e.g., the output of the ADC. The IP2 can then be calculated based on the amplitude of the IM2.
Conventional test systems typically generate the two-tone RF test signal using analog functions in an external signal generator system that typically includes two signal generators. Further, conventional test systems typically probe the receiver chain output off-chip. Such off-chip elements may be acceptable for manufacture testing, but generally are not convenient for in the field testing. Thus, there is a need for on-chip testing capabilities. Further, because space is limited on a receiver chip, it is desirable to minimize the footprint of any on-chip components used to test the receiver.